


Wanderlust in the Rain

by romangold



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romangold/pseuds/romangold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to make his boyfriend the happiest person on the planet- or at least in LA. First step to success: Fix whatever's been bugging Jack since they moved in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust in the Rain

Mark finally decided to do something about Jack when he found his boyfriend sitting on the porch steps watching the rain fall, eyes blank and knees pulled up to his chin.

Mark sat next to him, deciding to imitate the younger man’s pensive gaze for a while. When his presence was ignored, he spoke.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s been up with you?”

Jack made a grunting “Hm” sound, indicating his somewhat-attention. Mark slouched a bit, pleading with his eyes. “Jack, you’ve been holding back from me. I’m worried, really- I’ve never seen you so withdrawn.” He inched closer. “What’s the matter?”

Mark had been meaning to ask since he had found his boyfriend crying after a longer-than-usual recording session several days before. “Sad game” was all the explanation he received after giving the Irishman a hug. But then there had been the long periods of silence, zoning out more than usual, texting every other minute. The distance he felt from the man had been hurting.

To be honest, Mark was suspicious. A bit. But mostly worried.

Jack looked down at his shoes, and the rain pattering on the ground in front of him, then back out at the yard. His eyes flickered back and forth several times, nervousness abound in them, and he radiated guilt.

“Mark,” he swallowed,“you know I love you.”

“Of course I know that,” the American replied with ease. It was hard not to know, watching the way Jack looked at his boyfriend, woke him up with little kisses, teased him to no end.

“And you know I love being with you here. Living with you.”

“Yes,” the older man answered again, confused as to where the conversation was headed. Admittedly, he was slightly concerned as well.

Jack sighed; it was large, drawn from the bottom of his lungs, and dreary as the weather before them. He gazed out at it, eyes dim.

“It rains like this a lot in Ireland,” he murmured. “I miss it.”

It took only a second for Mark’s mind to figure it out, and his mouth opened in a large “O” shape. “Jack, you could have just told me you were homesick. I’m not angry or anything.”

The depressed blanket covering Jack’s upbeat personality persisted. “I didn’t wanna upset you,” he confessed. “I was- I was afraid you’d think I didn’t love you or I didn’t wanna be with you-”

Mark cut him off with a chuckle, and felt a bit guilty when he saw how his boyfriend blushed. “Jack,” he crooned,“I know you love me. It’s perfectly normal to miss the place you’ve lived in your entire life.” The American slid himself over to wrap his arm around Jack’s shoulders and lean his head against the younger man’s. “All you gotta do is talk to me, and be honest with me all the time.”

“...Mark?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“I miss Ireland.”

“Well we’ll just have to go there, won’t we?” Mark asked, moving so their foreheads were touching. He watched Jack blush and smile before the Irishman said,“I would like that a lot.”

“Good,” his boyfriend agreed. “Now quit bumming me out and cheer up.” He grabbed Jack’s side and squeezed it, causing the Irishman to squirm and cry out.

“Mark!” he scolded, snatching the man’s hand. “Don’t you dare.” But Mark’s face was already split into an impish grin. “Don’t what? Do this?” He dug his fingers into Jack’s ribs, eliciting the same reaction as before. 

“Yes!” Jack squealed.

“Oh, so yes do that?” Mark twisted, aiming for his boyfriend’s sides again. This time, however, Jack shot up off of the porch steps and stood glaring at the American. “You know what I meant!” he scowled.

Mark stood as well, prowling towards him. “I don’t think you knew what I meant when I said ‘cheer up’. I meant cheer up!” He lunged at Jack, who went skidding out into the rain. Mark followed without hesitation, and soon the two were engaged in a soaking-wet game of cat-and-mouse. Jack smirked at Mark, who was chasing him like a dog, and decided to trick him.

Jack stopped in his tracks and lunged at his boyfriend, and they toppled to the ground, Mark on his back beneath the younger man. In retaliation, Jack started tickling Mark’s sides, and the older man laughed as he twisted beneath his boyfriend.

“Not fair!” Mark insisted, squirming in the wet grass. “Oh yes it is too fair!” Jack argued, simpering when he tickled under his boyfriend’s arms and the laughter shot up an octave.

“W-wait!” the American begged. “I cahahan’t breathe!”

Jack stopped in an instant, allowing his boyfriend to catch his breath. “Are you OK?” he asked, concerned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

An instant later, Mark had Jack on the ground and was straddling his waist, smile smug as all hell. The Irishman fumed up at him from his new position on his back. “You little cheat!” he accused. “You can’t do that, it’s not fair!”

Still grinning, Mark leaned close and teased,“I recall a certain someone saying to me: ‘Oh yes it is too fair!’” Jack blushed, his glare growing darker. “I also recall telling you to cheer up, Jackaboy.”

“Ooo, I’m gonna-” Jack cut himself off and started fidgeting when Mark wriggled his finger in between his ribs.

“I _also_ also remember,” Mark gibed, inching up his boyfriend’s shirt,“that you’re very ticklish right around...here!” With that, he skittered his fingers over Jack's belly, and the younger man could only laugh as he and Mark grew more and more wet from the rain.

Mark cooed at him. “Aww, Jacky’s so ticklish!” Jack swore at him creatively in between laughs and tried his best to push Mark off or pull his hands away, but he was effectively trapped, too ticklish to do much of anything. Mark laughed as well. “Aw, you’re so cute!”

“Fuhuhuck you!” Jack managed to bite out, though it sounded neither genuine nor threatening. Mark moved his hands down to knead at Jack hips, and the laughter grew louder and overtook any words the younger man tried to form. Mark kept this up for a few more minutes, grinning down at his poor, ticklish, cackling boyfriend, before he stopped completely and let Jack breathe.

“See?” the American taunted in good fun. “Now you’re much happier!”

As much as Jack hated to admit it, yes, he felt far better now...and that had been fun, to be perfectly honest. “OK, I’m happy now,” he admitted, panting. “Can we go inside now?”

Mark stood up and helped Jack to his feet as well, but couldn’t help but tease him a little more. “Alright, since you’re so tuckered out.” He scooped the Irishman up in his arms. “I’ll carry you inside!”

Jack laughed and allowed it, kissing Mark on the cheek as they made their way to the warmth of their home to buy plane tickets.


End file.
